Talk:It's Brawl in the Family/@comment-209.195.85.53-20151116020320
Here's is my first-look (sorta) analysis of the awesomeness that was RWBY V3 EP3: 1) So Weiss definitely looks up to Winter, and might I say was sorta adorable while interacting with her. Also Ruby does know of Winter. I always thought Weiss never thought to mention her or something. 2) As expected, her family's standard are similar to that of royalty, what with the formal greetings and vocabulary. 3) So Ruby states that it's currently fall/autumn in Vale (which was honestly fairly obvious from the start of V3 EP1), and Winter comments (about Beacon) that the air feels different, huh? Also that punch from Weiss, though. XD 4) Me: "Were you and Qrow a 'thing?'" Winter:"..................CLASSIFIED!" Sorry, that just came to mind is all. XP 5) Again, Weiss 'fangirling' (sorta) on Winter is so adorable. Also apparently Atlas's school and government are interconnected. Interesting. 6) 3 strikes missed, huh? gonna have to check back to the fight and see if Winter was right. Also here's is the part where the majority would say, "Oh, Winter is such a b*tch, I/we hate her," and even "She's evil," or "There's no redeeming route for her." As for me and other open-minded individuals, I understand Winter's stern attitude. I mean A '- She is (or seems to be, to me, at least) Ironwood's right-hand officer (or something along those lines), and it shouldn't be a surprise for high-ranking military soldiers to have a serious, even rude, or cruel, attitude towards subordinates or just others in general. '''B - '''As we've learned (or just assumed), Winter and Weiss' father is also, well, not the best father, nor the best boss, especially with the comments from people like Blake and even Weiss about how he is currently running the Schnee Dust Comapny. Weiss state that her childhood was difficult for her because of Mr. Schnee, and I/we can only assume that Winter had to deal with those daddy issues, as well, hence why '''both '''Weiss and Winter having the strive/motive to be 'perfect,' though Weiss was fortunate to go to Beacon and make some good friends, which causes her to loosen up (and I have a feeling that Winter may actually hoped for her little sister to take that path), whilst Winter, on the other hand, is currently working in the military. So for all the currently instantly hating on Winter, give her a freaking break! If Weiss was able to change, then Winter can, as well. 7) Weiss is top-ranked in her sparring class, huh? Cool. Also, Winter asking Weiss how she has been, was a good touch, showing that she does care for her little sis'. And then that slap. Dang! One slap to Weiss' forehead (why a '''slap '''to the '''forehead?) '''caused that big of a bump?! lol You know, the Winter is fairly similar to the Yang, with both of them having a motherly side for their little sis, except Winter is more strict with her methods. I wonder, though. Is Winter and Weiss' mother dead? I mean Summer Rose's passing (or 'passing') caused Yang to act like Ruby's mother, which isn't an uncommon thing for older siblings to act when a parent (or parents passed away), and it would explain Winter's motherly care (sorta), for Weiss, and even Mr. Schnee's bad attitude/reputation, and how Ms. Schnee has yet to be mentioned. Just something to think about. 8) So Winter and Ruby said 'boob.' Part of my mind just died when that happened for some reason. XP Also Winter said "are you making '''new '''friends?" Does that imply that she did make some friends back at Atlas? 9) So Weiss has been writing to Winter about her time at Beacon, and one of them mentions Ruby, the team leader, being "appropriately underwhelming." Not much I want to comment about this, right now. XP 10) Well, at least Winter is trying to be nice to Ruby, and Ruby attempting to be formal was hilarious and cute. Also, Winter (to Ruby): '"I wish to thank you for taking an interest in my sister."?!.........................So does Winter ship it, too? XD 11) I'm half-glad Winter didn't see Team RWBY's dorm room. I'm sure she would've freaked the heck out, and give Weiss another bump on the head (and I would laugh my butt off XD). 12) You're trying, Ruby. That's what's important. CX 13) In comes Qrow, and boy is he definitely drunk, but I wonder if/when he sobered up. I mean during his fight with Winter, and during him verbally owning statement after statement, he seemed less woozy than when he first arrived. Just to be clear, 'I'm not asking if Qrow '''completely '''sobered up during the talk before the fight, during the fight, or after the fight, but if Qrow at least '''slightly '''sobered up at some point. 14) Speaking of which, the scene with Qrow coming in and delivering the burn to Winter and Atlas in general was simply incredible to me. Also, a crow was nearby, and.............I have no I idea what to say about that. I'm, again, writing my thoughts half-asleep, and I'm trying to stay awake using hype after watching the episode, cold water, and music as my caffiene, so help. XP 15) As always, I will hold off on commenting the fight scene until after Volume 3 concludes. But I will say that Qrow teasing Winter, and the fact that he is simply enjoying the fight, especially while fight drunk (I think), was just amazing. 16) I'm so glad they added the "That's my uncle!" line. 17) So Mercury saw and was intimidated by Qrow, huh? I mean, the fact that he was intimidated (or just surprised) by him, and wasn't intimidated by Winter, along with the rest of the Atlesian military, says alot. 18) So Qrow's weapon is a 'buster sword,' that's also (what, to me, looks like) a handgun with a range of a sniper (and the force of a shotgun blast), that's also a scythe (that was so badly teased, has yet to be shown), along witha compact mode....................AWESOME!!!!!!!!!! XD 19) Winter's rapier also acts as a storage/sheath for a smaller rapier. Cool. And she also has glyph semblance, too, though I'm unsure if conjuring up ice-birds is part of her semblance, or is just from ice-dust, which actually reminds me of Lyon's ice-make magic from the 'Fairy Tail' series, where he is able to create living ice creatures ('active '''ice-make magic), like Winter, whilst Weiss, in the beginning, simply makes standard ice blocks and pillar and whatnot, but as shown in V2 EP12 and V3 EP1, Weiss is able to create inanimate objects like a giant ice sword, and a giant ice fist that forms into a ball, like Gray Fullbuster from 'Fairy Tail,' with his '''static ice-make magic. Btw, at first, I thought the birds resemble doves, but when I took a second, closer look, they seemed to resemble nevermores. Huh. Also we've yet to see Qrow's semblance. Ehh, we'll find out eventually. 20) I liked how Ozpin is handling the destruction on his property. Probably because he has faith in Glynda's telekenisis semblance. Speaking of which, what do you mean 'we will deal with this mess.", Glynda? We all know only you '''will fix the mess. Also Glynda was not happy (as expected), though frankly, she's usually not happy in general. 21) PENNY!!!!! I was wondering when she'd show up. Now for her team. 22) *squeeeeeee* Ruby and Qrow interaction, and it was super adorable and awesome!!! 23) Qrow still continues to talk down the Atlesian military, and I love it! 24) Winter: "He was drunk!" Glynda: "He's always drunk!" Okay, so he didn't develop a drinking habit from the unfortunate events with his kin, along with just from suffering general hardships as a huntsman; its just his shtick. I approve. Good god, does Qrow tolerate booze like a freaking boss. Also Ozpin's reaction was priceless. XD 25) So I wonder if him going dark on Ozpin and co. has got to do with Raven. Just a thought. 26) Qrow: "Your little infiltrator (Cinder and co.) isn't just another pawn. They're the ones responsible for Autumn's condition." I'm surprised on how the majority of people theorized that when mentioning 'Autumn', they are referring to 'Cinder Fall,' even though the 'infiltrator' is suppose to be Cinder. I'm thinking, as stated in number "3)" of this analysis, when Qrow mentions 'Autumn', he simply refers to the current '''season '''Autumn, not Cinder. 27) So more insight on the Academies and their leaders, and apparent confirmation of an equally great, if not greater evil other than the Grimm. Oh boy. Can't wait. Also Qrow said 'damn.' Not sure if that's technically a swear word or not, but oh boy , does that set the tone of the meeting and what's to come. 28) Yet more words of wisdom from Ozpin which I like. 29) JIMMY-erh, uh, I mean JAMES IRONWOOD! You, my friend, dun goofed! So it was definitely a virus that Cinder implanted in the CCT, which we all know, is connected to all communications device, even scrolls, unfortunately. 30) So wait, Mercury knows his dad, so does this mean that he (and Emerald?) lived normal lives before, or what? And if so, what caused them to join Cinder? I WANT TO KNOW! DX 31) *GASPS* PENNY AND HER TEAMMATE! So she does have a team, and she was chosen for the doubles round. I wonder who is the leader, and if she did much during her match, and if so, I wonder if people will suspect her of being a synthetic/robot? Also Sun and Neptune advances, no surprise there, though I was kinda hoping for Team Nice Dynamite (MichaelXGavin = SunXScarlet). XP I mean Scarlet did pretty well in the 'Teams' match. Team CRDL advances, and Russel and Sky advances? Either Team CRDL went up against a weaker team, or they've improved, though since we've learned that Russel and '''Dove were considered better fighters out of the team,' '''I would thought that Dove would advance with Russel, or Cardin would vote himself to advance to stroke his ego or something. So Team CFVY qualified, and Coco and Yatsuhashi advances....................I mean, it does make sense..............................but I want to see Velvet's weapon in action XC. lol Oh, and the Queen (Cinder) has been moving all the pieces herself, it seems. Oh dear. 32) MercXEm vs. CocoXYatsu, huh? Please don't tell me they're gonna lose. XC And that's it. Sorry it's so long (again XP). This episode had so much, and much more to talk about. Hope to hear your thoughts and replies. ^_^ p.s. Qrow seems to only have red eyes in this episode.........................but until Volume 3 ends, I will still believe that Qrow secretly has a pair of '''silver '''eyes, and if it's true, then my theory about Ruby potentially having a '''red-eyed rage mode' might just come to...................................................Ahh, dangit, I've said it. And now people are gonna pile on me, aren't they? XP I will elaborate on my theory in the future. Thoughts? ^_^ - AL